Falling in Love
by cryme-anocean
Summary: PROMPT: Kurt and Blaine meet on . They enter an online relationship and, for almost a year, they don't meet. Blaine finally wants to get together with Kurt. The only problem: Blaine thinks Kurt is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I'm having really bad writers block and I saw this prompt on instagram of all places. I've been hooked ever since. This is really just a trial. I can't write so I'm trying this out. Please let me know if you want me to continue.**_

* * *

**PROMPT: Kurt and Blaine meet on . They enter an online relationship and, for almost a year, they don't meet. Blaine finally wants to get together with Kurt. The only problem: Blaine thinks Kurt is a girl.**

**Dom: Kurt**

**Sub: Blaine**

Kurt hadn't meant for it to happen. He had just gotten out of a relationship and he was still fairly new to New York so he didn't know of any BDSM clubs. He had never taken Adam out to one. Adam had never _wanted_ to go one. So now he was in the need of dominating and he had no idea where to look. Of course, he'd been involved in the D/s community since senior year of high school. He was now a senior in college. He had met Adam on a website, actually. He would've liked to have met without the website—they actually had a few classes together in NYADA—but sadly, he knew he wouldn't have given Adam the time of day.

So, he decided to stick with what he knew. He already had an account on , but it had been inactive for a while. He pulled up the site on his computer. The first thing that he saw is the members that the site frequently changes. It's a new member, he can tell. He doesn't normally give the people featured the time of day, always looking right away for what he wants, but this member interested him. He clicked on the boy's—that's all he really is, just a boy—profile and read up on him.

I'm new to the community. I have very recently discovered that I want more than just a vanilla life. I'm interested in 24/7 TPE. I'm looking for a Dom willing to take the time to teach me.

Kurt took a deep breath as he pushed away from the computer. The kid was only twenty. He lived in New York. He looked an awful lot like Kurt's type. He swallowed thickly; the wall he was staring at—warm beige behind his bed—helping him find his center. He knew he wanted to teach a sub. He had wanted that when he had signed up for CollarMe, but Adam was already trained. He turned around again and clicked on the message box.

Hi B, I am a Dom recently out of a long-term relationship. I am very interested in training a sub. If you are interested, message me back. If not, I'll understand. No hard feelings.

-K


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was woken by his phone. He had accidentally fallen asleep with it in his hands. It had fallen to his chest and was now vibrating. He jumped, thinking he missed a call from one of his friends or maybe his parents. He picked it up and blinked rapidly when he realized that it was too bright. His eyes watered a little. When they finally adjusted, he saw that it hadn't been a call or even a text; he had a new email. From . He had been nervous about creating an account but he felt like he needed to be dominated soon. He couldn't wait. The quick response made him feel special. It was from a Dom who lived in New York as well. The picture didn't show the Dom's anything, really. It was just a picture of what looked like a play room. He felt his everything light up at that.

Clicking on the Dom's profile, he read quickly. The Dom was into fashion, designing, performing, occasional cooking, and played the piano. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't find where the Dom specified their gender. He assumed, though, that she was a girl.

K,

Thank you so much for responding so quickly. If I'm being honest, I was so afraid no one would be interested. I… honestly don't know what to call you. I'm not sure how you would like to be addressed. Is Ma'am or Mistress appropriate, even if we aren't in a claim? Anyway, like I said, I wasn't really expecting response so quick. I know it seems stupid, but I had thought that I would have time to prepare myself. Also, I really would like to get to know you before I start letting you spank me and such. Maybe you could start with the proper etiquette before we get into the real kinky stuff?

-B


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know the last two chapters were short. I'm sorry. This one probably will be, too. I just have to explain how Kurt and Blaine got into the relationship before I can actually fill the prompt. Please just hang in there with me.**

* * *

Kurt hadn't expected B to get back to him so quick. He had been in the middle of making dinner when his phone dinged. He checked the email as the water boiled. It was shocking to say the least. B thought he was… a woman. That was actually really unnerving. He knew B was a male, his profile had said. He wondered, though, if B hadn't seen the part where he was specified as male as well. He knew this couldn't be good. A sub needs dominance, someone in control, someone who can take care of them, someone they can _trust_. But he is just so desperate. He needs to dominate and he knows that B will be a quick fix to all his crazy right now. Plus, it's not like he and B will ever enter anything other than a temporary claim, if they enter one at all. So, that thinking eases his guilt when he sends back a response.

B, just call me K for now. I'll teach you proper etiquette if that's what you want. I want you know that you are in control of how far this goes. If you only want to learn the basics without ever meeting, that's okay. If you want to meet tomorrow and have me teach you how to wade off your orgasm, that's okay, too. Or, I can teach you how to hold your orgasm, how to become adjusted to kneeling for long times, how to adjust to spankings/floggings/whippings, and how to serve all from behind my computer screen. Whatever you need, I'm here to give to you.

-K

He knew it was a bad idea. He couldn't help it, though. Speaking as a Dom always made him feel better, even if it was just through messages. He hoped that B would want him to teach all from behind the computer screen, because it would make for an awkward conversation if they met. He set the phone down and turned back to his water, which was still about the same as it was before he turned to his phone.

About ten minutes later, Kurt receives another response from B. Something inside him fluttered with excitement as he picked up his discarded phone.

K,

Are you sure it's okay for me to just refer to you as K? I don't want to disrespect you in any way. As an answer to your question, I honestly don't know what I want. I want to learn, sure, but I can't take a lot right now. I really want to be eased into the lifestyle. I'm inexperienced and I've never really been exposed to BDSM. I know it's a lot to ask: you training me and then on top of it having to "ease me into the lifestyle" as well. It's not fair, but it's something I really need. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask for things I need or not. I know you said I have all the control here, I just don't know how far that control really goes, being the sub and all.

-B

B, it's completely fine for you to call me K. If I'm the one telling you to do it, then you don't question. Lesson number one. Unless you are already in a claim—a claim is when two parties knowingly enter a TPE or something of the sort—you have to trust what the Dom you're talking to is tell you. If they tell you to call them something, you call them that. When you're in a claim, you only follow the rules your Dom has set up. You still need to be respectful of the other Dom, of course, but still. Only follow the rules set by your Dom.

Lesson number two/D/s secret: the subs hold all the power. They're the ones who are giving up their control. They get to decide how much and when they want to give up. They also set the pace of the whole relationship. You are in control. If you need something, I need you to always tell me. It's the only way this training can work.

Never feel bad about needing something. It's okay to want more/less from your Dom.

-K


End file.
